Chris Perry Halliwell
Chris Perry Halliwell Chris is the youngest son and second oldest child of Piper and Leo. It is unknown how his named was picked, and he is currently 12 years old "Friends forgive" - Chris Halliwell, 2016 What his name says about him. Chris is a greek name, it means bearing Christ. When you first meet a Christopher they'll seem like a jerk, and hurt you emotionally multiple times, or possible make the lamest jokes but one day he'll make up for it all, the best he can. Christophers will eventually realize the love that they've stored in a safe place for you. Christophers love adventure, new things, something to get their blood rushing and heart pounding. Apperance Chris has dark brown hair and matching eyes. At age 12 Chris had shart hair. Mortal Life Family Chris has a mother, father, an older brother a younger sister, and a baby sister. Chris was at the hospital when his baby sister Aria was born in Jan 2016. Though he refused to go meet her since he didn't want a new sibling. The next day Chris was at Aria's wiccaning, and even though he doesn’t like her he blessed and accepted her into the family. In April 2017 Chris was forced to spend the day with his brother and sisters. He wasn't happy about this and did his best to avoid them. Socially Chris doesn’t have many friends, this could be because of his personality. Though he can connect with mortals since he lives in the mortal realm. It’s just his unkind temper that causes problems. Schooling Chris is extremely smart and has always been above his grade average. He skipped senior kindergarten and went straight to grade one instead. When he entered the grades that are divided Chris was always in the higher average classes until grade 6 when we went to average. In May 2017 it was mentioned Chris hated school and often refused to do anything causing him to be sent down to kindergarten, this was the punishment for acting like a baby. Magic life Chirs is a white-lighter witch and charmed one. He became an offical demon vanquisher sometime shortly before turning eleven. In May 2017 it was mentioned Chris was dare devil so of course he would experiment with his powers. Powers Chris received his power of telekinesis when he blinked his eyes to attempt to use Wyatt's power, and caused his colouring book to go flying off the table. This was Christmas in 2006 Chris was two. Chris received his power of sensing when he used it to find Wyatt in a game of hide and seek in Jan 2008. Chris received his power of Photokinesis in Jan 2011 when he made six balls of light floated into the air during a power outage. Training Chris began his witch training in Jan 2008 at the age of two. Due to his high grades in his white-lighter class, Chris was given a test run by the Elders in March 2017 at the age of 12. He was given three magic realm witch children to look after with the help of his siblings. Chris wasn't very patient with the children and struggled to keep them safe, however in the end he passed his test. Training methods Practicing telekinesis In Jan 2008 Prue tossed up the two balls in different directions Chris made one go a few yards. He then brought it back using his telekinesis power. scrying lesson The next day, Leo took Wyatt out of the manor, Piper had Chris scry for Wyatt which took him a little longer than it took Wyatt. Chris was able to locate him though. The first test For their first test the boys took Piper's hand and orbed her to the park, where Billie had casted some illusion demons. Another illusion demon took Piper and Chris used his power to send it flying too. Chris orbed the rest of them to a volcano. Then together the boys used their telekinesis power to get the ropes around Leo and Melinda to untie. The fake demon attack In June when a fake demon attack ended up with the parents being kidnapped, Wyatt decided to call the police. This resulted in Chris being placed in an all boy's foster home for the night. The next day when Billie came to the foster home Chris helped her find the missing parents. Chris then helped orb the parents out of a whole in the ground. Only then did Chris learn that it had been a fake demon attack as part of his magic training. Vanquishing Chris' first power of three spell In November 2010 Chris had to cast a power of three 3 spell with his siblings to save Melinda from an upper level demon who ended the power of 3 by killing off the youngest of 3 siblings before he or she turned 13. The attack at magic camp In July 2015 Wyatt was at magic camp when a demon attacked. Instead of hiding with the others, Wyatt and his siblings and cousins vanquished hundreds of demons.. Magic situations Orbing his brother's friends In August 2006 during the playdate Chris became jealous so he orbed Wyatt's friends out of the manor. Chris later orbed them back after being promised he could join them. The Epic Halliwell demon battle Chris's job in the Halloween demon battle (2006) was to orb sharp objects at the demons. Chris practiced his job before the battle by orbing flower pots and other objects against the wall. While the demons were throwing fireballs at Chris, he avoided them by orbing out of the way. The Halloween of animals In October 2009 on the night before Halloween Chris was turned into a pig. By the end of the day he was changed back into a five year old human child. A day as his brother In July 2010 on Friday the 13th Chris and Wyatt switched bodies. Double cursed part 2 In March 2011 He was then cursed with Wyatt the same way the twin's had been cursed the previous year. However Chris helped vanquish the wizard which reversed it. Now you see me, now you don't On Friday the 13th (May 2011) he was turned invisible by Kat who refused to reverse it. At the end of the rainbow In March 2012 it was Chris's idea to find the pot of gold at the end of the Rainbow. He went with his siblings and cousins to go ask the leprechauns for permission to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Chris was capture by demons and thrown into a cell in a cave with his siblings, cousins and Billie who was already there. When Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe arrived to save them, Chris did his share of vanquishing the demons, since it was a perfect time to practice vanquishing. Kidnapped around the world In March 2013 when the adults were kidnapped Chris helped save them. His job was to sense the adult's locations. School of evil In March 2015 Chris was turned evil at school after is sister had dropped a dangerous potion on school grounds days before. Family wars In April 2015 Chris used his powers against a group of mortal sibling bullies at school after having been bullied by them for a week. Demotic date In February a few days before Valentine's Day Chris brought home a girl named Anika for a playdate. Chris then found out that Anika was a vampire demon, but as planned went to her house on Valentine’s Day. Development Behaviour Ages 0-3 These years Chris was going through a jealousy stage. Most of the time Chris was quiet. Chris did use his powers around mortals but not as often as Wyatt and he didn’t get caught. It was around the age of three when Chris started using his powers to get revenge. Ages 4- 9 Around these ages Chris had major anger issues and lashed out over little things. He was using his powers and revenge and threw tantrums on a regular basis. He was very disobedient and talked back. He was very rude at times as well. He also developed his bossy trait. Around the age of 8/9 Chris started learning how to control his anger better. His behaviour became slightly better. Though he was till rude, argumentive and threw tantrums. Ages 10-12 Around the age of ten Chris started to mature. Around thte age of ten he started being intersted in girls. By the age of eleven Chris was getting more mature and didn't throw any tantrums anymore, though he would still engage in stupid fights with the little kids. He had full control of his anger and used it to vanquish demons alongside his brother. Around the age of eleven Chris was not helpfull at all. He refused to help with his younger siblings and cousins. At the age of tweleve Chris was usually in his room playing videogames with his brother Wyatt. At age 12 Chris still got into stupid fights with his siblings and cousins. In May 2017 it was mentioned 12 year old Chris was for the most part well behaved, but he would fight with the little kids and try to control them and if he didn't want to listen he wouldn't he liked pushing buttons. Maturity Around the age of four Chris was able to eat without making a mess. Chris has grown a lot through the recent years. He now acts like a big kid instead of acting like a baby. In kindergarten 2010, Chris was having free time, which he was spending with his friend Lily in the house center. Chris pretended to make the meal, and stopped Lily when she gave the doll a whole chicken, he explained to her the baby should eat baby food. At the age of ten Chris was able to remind himself he was too old to act like a child. In December 2015 Chris, age 11, decided he was too old to sit on Santa’s lap. Conflict resolution When he was younger he used his anger and powers to get revenge when others didn’t treat him right or when he didn’t get what he wanted. Has he left childhood and entered his pre-teen years he’s learned how to control his temper and solve issue positively. Dating In February 2013, when Chris was at the store buying Valentine cards he was watching the daughter of Coop's friend. Wyatt and Chris ended up fighting over her on V-day at school. To win her heart Chris: made her a Valentin's day card, asking her to play with him at recess, and offering her a snack at lunch. At the end of the day he found out she was a child of two full cupids. In February 2015 Chris had a crush on a girl in his class. When he saw Wyatt talking to her he asked her out but she said she already had a boyfriend. Chris thought her boyfriend was Wyatt and got mad at him for stealing the girl he liked. In the end he found out it was another boy the girl was dating. Personality/Interests and Hobbies ' Chris is very sarcastic like his mom. He’s also short tempered and revengeful. He’s also quite bossy at times. Though he dose have sweet moments which have become more common for him. '''Relationships ' '''Chris and Melinda Chris and Melinda are not always good friends or a good match. They have three years and five months of age difference They have constant fights because Chris tries to boss her around too much. It’s usually best for them to stay away from each other, however do have their times where they get along. When they need each other they’re there. Chris and Aria Just like Wyatt Chris was not happy he was going to have another sibling. However Chris never got over it and still doesn’t like his new sister. He complains about her all the time and has tried to magically get rid of her. Chris and Aria have eleven years and three months of age difference. Chris and the twins Chris is two years and seven months older than his cousins Tamora and Kat. They don't socialize much but Chris had made it clear she likes Tamora more than Kat. He enjoys her fiesty stubborn revengefull attitude. Chris and P.J. Chris is three years and a month older than his cousin P.J. They were never close. When P.J. became a mom Chris was very judgmental towards her and little rude and mean in a way Chris and Henry Junior Chris is three years and eight months older than his adopted cousin Henry Junior. At the times where Henry felt unloved, Chris didn't go out of his way to make him feel special. At these times Chris found Henry to be pathetic and seeking attention. However in adulthood the boys grew close. Chris and Parker Chris is four years and ten months older than his cousin Parker. When Chris was in his mid teens he became friends with Parker, and she enjoyed having him as a friend. However it didn't last long because Chris soon realized Parker was still a child in many ways. Chris and Payton Chris is five years and six months older than his cousin Payton. Through the years they have no hated nor liked each other. Chris and Preston Chris is seven years and eleven months older than his cousin Preston. Preston reminds Chris of himself as a kid. When he started high school Chris became a fan of Preston. He taught him all the tricks he knew. Besides his own children, Preston was the only little kid Preston ever liked. Chris and Patty Chris is nine years and two months older than his cousin Patty. They don't have much of a relationship besides being cousins. Chris and Paris Chris is nine years and nine months older than his cousin Paris. Chris was never found of Paris and found her annoying. This was because when she was little Paris would follow Chris around. She outgrew this by the age of seven. Chris, Passion, Penny and Mackenzie Chris is eleven years and three months older than his cousins Passion, Penny and Mackenzie. Chris wasn't found of the girls and concidered them to be a waste of space. The girls never really bothered with him. Chris and Dakota Chris and Dakota have become quite close since they were in the same class from September 2014 to June 2015. They are now good friends. In their teen years they fell in love. Then they got married and had two children. Chris and Zoey Chris and Zoey were mostly friends in kindergarten. When Chris skipped senior kindergarten he and Zoey weren’t much of friends anymore. However he sometimes still invites her to his b-day parties. Chris and Claire Chris and Claire have been friends for a few years now. They started off as arch enemies but a few days later became good friends. Cool facts In the show Chris was the child who came from the future as a grown man to save his older brother. He was born as his future self died. Chris came into his powers when helped his brother cheat in a game of candy land Chris had been concived in an alley in an alertnate universe while his father was dying from a dark lighter's arrow. 'Quotes ' "Auntie Paige, Wyatt orb stole my milk" Chris tattling on Wyatt to Paige. "This is where my favourite potty is" Chris to Piper, September 2008. "Look mommy, I'm the ice cream monster" Chris to Piper with his face covered in chocolate ice cream, Jan 2009 "Wyatt why are you attacking your meat?" Chris to Wyatt, April 2009. "You can't give a baby food like this, at my house the babies eat baby food until their two" Chris to Lily, Jan 2010. '"You think you've got problems, my girlfriend was a vampire who wanted to eat me" Chris, Feb 2011. ' "Oh and Macaroni and cheese falls down" Chris about the fort, Jan 2012 "If I don't Melinda said she'll turn me into a doll, and that was not fun when Payton did it" Chris to Leo in July 2014 "Chris just remember…you're too old to take part in such childish behaviour" Chris reminded himself when Melinda was annoying him, July 2014. "You stole my girlfriend, I asked her out and she said she can't…which means she's your girlfriend now!" Chris to Wyatt in Feb 2015. "I can't believe you'd this to your own brother" Chris to Wyatt in Feb 2015.